


Cloud Seeding - James

by ErlenmeyerKat



Category: Seduce Me (Visual Novel)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Seduce Me - Freeform, Seduce me the otome, What incubi do after you go to bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-31 22:52:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6490522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErlenmeyerKat/pseuds/ErlenmeyerKat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was only the beginning of their stay and James had no idea how he was going to keep his younger brothers off the human girl. Not that he could blame them, the girl was quite attractive. He wasn’t even sure how he’d keep himself back. Five incubi, one human girl, all living alone in the same house. They were hungry and not for the food they’d just eaten.  </p><p>Re-posted from Deviant Art</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cloud Seeding - James

**Author's Note:**

> My attempt at a scene hinted at but which I never found in-game. I own nothing of this story, it's all Michaela Laws and her teams'. If you haven't played, check out the visual novel on Steam or itch.io 
> 
> First game's free... not that it's like crack or anything.

“Alright then, I’m heading to my room to study and sleep. I guess I’ll see you all tomorrow.” Mika smiled at the brothers and then awkwardly slid out from her seat at the table. She stopped in the doorway to turn and wave to the five boys, her new roommates, sitting around the dining room table. “Goodnight.” She smiled.  
  
“Goodnight,” James and Mathew chorused with answering smiles as they stood,  gathering the dishes.  
  
“Have a good night,” Erik purred softly, brushing the coppery-pink bangs out of his eyes with an elegant swipe of his hand.  
  
“Whatever,” Sam growled, going back to his dinner. Mika’s smile faltered a second at his indifference, but she just shrugged and left, not noticing how Sam’s eyes followed her after she turned away.  
  
Damien, the youngest, stayed where he was, mumbling to himself. He had barely eaten, again.  
  
James straightened up, folded his arms and frowned, leaving the dishes to Matthew. It was only the beginning of their stay here and he had no idea how he was going to keep his younger brothers off the human girl. Not that he could blame them, the girl was quite attractive. He wasn’t even sure how he’d keep himself back. It drew him to see how easily she accepted them, how similar her upbringing was to his. He felt his heart lurch. He could already feel the tension coiling in him. Five incubi, one human girl, all living alone in the same house. They were hungry and not for the food they’d just eaten.    
  
Erik’s smile grew deeper as he rose from his seat. James pinned him with his eyes. “Erik, no.” James’ voice cracked on his order, betraying his thoughts.  Just once could his brother behave himself?  
  
“What?” Erik defensively snapped back, his eyes shining over his cocky grin. He rolled his shoulders and stretched. “I wasn’t going to do anything.” He replied, playing innocent.  
  
“Yes he was.” Damien interjected.  
  
“Shhhh.” Erik mock glared at him before breaking back into a smile. This was going to be interesting… The girl was an absolute delight! She was sweet and warm and Erik licked his lips remembering the taste of their kiss. His blood warmed with the anticipation of the chase.  
  
With a stern frown of disapproval, James walked to the doorway to look out into the darkness of the lobby. He heard the click of her bedroom door in the distance, upstairs. He and his brothers were alone once more. Hopefully she wouldn’t come down until morning. They’d all taken energy from her that evening, enough to heal from their fight with the devils that afternoon, though no more. Likely she was exhausted again and would be sound asleep in a matter of minutes.  
  
James turned from the doorway with a sigh and let his glamour drop. He would conserve as much energy as he could. If anyone looked in the windows they’d see him, but luckily incubi looked close enough to humans that his silhouette wouldn’t draw much attention from a distance. The others followed suit. James had taken up wearing pants, along with the rest of his brothers. It was a bit of the human world rubbing off on them, advice well taken, though Erik still preferred nudity. Their stripes, wrapping over torso and arms could be mistaken as tattoos. Their horns were the only aspect that he needed to worry about, his own large and curling around and up in a wicked replicate of his father’s. He’d cross that bridge, if any humans saw them, when he came to it.  
  
“Alright Damien, who are you talking to?” He refolded his arms, taking on the persona of the father figure their makeshift family had needed and he had claimed. After all, _someone_ had to keep them in line.  
  
“Whaaa?” Sam raised his head and asked around his last bite of food, his third plateful practically licked clean. James flinched at his lack of manners. Swallowing, Sam pushed his plate towards Matthew, who’d paused in his cleaning to step back from the table.  
  
All eyes turned to Damien who was still leaning against the far wall of the dining room.  
  
Damien clutched his throat and looked down to the floor, trying to decide how best to put it. As usual, he went the direct route.  
  
“Him” He murmured, using the tone they all recognized.  
  
“Him? The warlock?” Sam asked incredulously, referring to the man that had helped them reach the human world from the Abyssal planes. The magician had been the one to grant them their new lives.  
  
“Yes.” Damien said with a sad frown. “He’s the one that led me here. It’s his home.” He explained.  
  
The brothers looked at each other, surprised. They hadn’t been sure how Damien knew where to go, wounded as he had been after their gunfight with the devils, but they hadn’t been expecting that.  
  
“No way!” Sam rebuked.  
  
“That would explain the wards around the house and on the girl as well.” Erik commented, looking sidelong at James  
  
“But that would mean…” Mathew nervously squeaked, fear creeping into his voice.  
  
“That he’s passed.” James answered with resignation. He sighed, frowning sadly with his brothers. “He must have stayed in order to guide us here, today. “ The debt James felt towards the magician climbed a notch and he saw it in the looks his brothers were giving as well.  
  
“Yes.” Damien said “But his spirit is still with us here in the house. He’s glad to be able to help us.” Damien tried to brighten the mood.  
  
James shifted his weight and stared at the empty space that Damien had been referring to. Damien was different, special. None of them really understood his powers, not even Damien himself, but James trusted his brother and frankly they never would have found this place on their own. It had to have been the magician at work.  
  
It was true then. Harold Anderson had been the warlock that opened the gate between the Abyssal Planes and the human world, allowing James and his brothers to escape the demon world and enter the human realm. He provided them the means to explore, money and identities, and had stepped back, giving them the freedom to walk among the humans and trusting them to behave. Trust that none of the brothers wanted to see broken.  
  
“The warlock.” Sam muttered in disbelief, shoving his hands in his pockets.  
  
“Then Mika is…” Matthew continued to connect the dots.  
  
“His granddaughter.” Erik finished with a frown. The boys all looked at each other as the realization set in. She wasn’t just a good Samaritan to them then, sharing room and board. She was the heir to the man who had risked everything, who had given them, a family of demons, everything. And now Mika was the one person left that they could even have a hope of repaying their debt with. That definitely made her off limits.  
  
“Shit.” Sam growled, turning his eyes to the floor.  
  
James walked over to Damien, maintaining a respectful distance from the space Damien’s eyes indicated the spirit was currently residing in. Clearing his throat, he addressed the spirit. “Well sir, thank you for leading us to your home. It appears we are in debt to you even more so now.” James sadly bowed his head.  
  
“I’m sorry we couldn’t save you. Grrrah!“ Sam yelled, slamming his fist down on the dining room table in frustration, causing the silverware to jump. “If only we could have been here sooner! We might have been able to do…something.”  
  
“He says it’s all right. He doesn’t think anyone could have saved him.”  Damien watched the corner, repeating the words as he heard them, his eyes following the bouncing of the glowing ball of light only he could see. “But he does have a favor to ask.”  
  
“Anything” Sam immediately growled. James glanced at him and Sam stepped back, realizing he was overstepping his bounds though inside they all knew they would do whatever the magician asked.  
  
“Yes?” James fully turned his attention to the open space. The other boys did the same. They would do anything for Harold. The room was silent, even of Sam’s typical shuffling as they waited.  
  
“He asks that we guard his granddaughter, what with Malix still being a threat. He didn’t think her father would move her in so quickly and alone.” Damien added.  
  
“Done. We’ll take out that piece of trash once and for all.” Sam declared, speaking for them all. James glared at him, but Sam only raised his chin defiantly higher, setting his jaw.  
  
“And, he asks that we watch over her. She’s curious and he thinks she will take up the path of magic he had followed.” Damien continued.  
  
“No way!” Sam snapped, not wanting to think of the young girl becoming a witch. It was too dangerous for her.  
  
“She has his power, James.” Erik commented from over James’ shoulder. “Matthew and I felt it when she walked in.”  
  
“I did as well.” Damien agreed.  
  
“It’s locked away.” Matthew added, trying to make the idea more appealing. Then he hesitated as he realized his next sentence wouldn’t help. “And she’s likely to slip into it at one point or another. With or without us?” He ended almost on a question.  
  
He was pleading, which meant Matthew was in.  
  
“This does make things more interesting.” Erik mused.  
  
“Keep your pretty boy hands off her!” Sam snapped, already getting territorial.  
  
“Yeah, show some respect!” Matthew complained nodding to the corner that the spirit inhabited.  
  
“I am! How better to watch her than to be with her, all night long?” Erik cajoled.  
  
James thinned his lips, they were being reckless again. “Enough! Erik, quit it.” James growled and Sam gave a satisfied smirk.  
  
“I’m merely saying, maybe she wants our attentions…”  
  
“It’s his granddaughter for goodness’ sake!”  Matthew flushed, embarrassed.  
  
“He wants her to be happy.” Damien interjected, returning their attention to the matter at hand. “He says he wants her to find her happiness.” Damien’s eyes took on a dreamy look. It was a look James knew all too well. He couldn’t easily deny his youngest brother. Not after all Damien had been through.    
  
“He says it’s alright. He asks that we stay. Not just to heal, but to live.” Damien continued.  His eyes shone as he watched the unseen spirit and continued to echo his words. “He’s sure she’ll allow it. She’s like him.” He turned to his brothers, beaming.  
  
James blinked. The human trusted a family of incubi, male incubi, with the care and happiness of his teenage granddaughter. James’ heart and head did a flip. Never had they been trusted or cared for as much outside of their brotherhood. A stab of guilt hit him. James had a strong suspicion that the magician’s death was their responsibility.  He stepped forward and looked back over his shoulder to his brothers scattered about the room. Erik was frowning but nodded when their eyes met, no doubt thinking the same.  
  
“It’s only right.” Matthew murmured as he also nodded.  
  
Sam groaned out loud, drawing a scornful frown from James, but quickly capitulated. He owed Harold, too. “Fine! Fine.” He shrugged, blushing and turning away as he suddenly realized he had taken the man’s…er spirit’s granddaughter’s first kiss without permission. “I was missing having a home anyway”, he mumbled under his breath.  
  
James’ eyes met Damien, knowing his brother would take it as permission to read his mind.  James colored his thoughts with his affections for his youngest brother. Damien had been through so much and James knew being around the girl would affect him the most. The longing, the excitement, the joy of being in the human world had been tempered with the constant moving, travelling and action they had after coming to this world. Now they would be stationary. It would be hardest on Damien.  
  
Damien smiled without hesitation and it met his eyes. It brought a twinge of sadness for the past up in James to see the hope and joy in his younger brother’s eyes at the thought of being a family. A real family with a home, something they should have known all their lives.  
  
“Can we? Please?” Damien whispered as his voice choked with emotion.  
  
James looked back to the space, his mind reviewing all he knew. His brothers looked to him to lead, to make the ultimate decision. They would follow him no matter the choice he made. Though Sam would bitch like an old woman and Erik would find one way or another to get back at him.  
  
Setting his jaw James gave a firm nod, resolute in his decision. “Very well. We’ll stay here as long as she wishes us to and we’ll protect her to the best of our abilities, even if we do not stay in the house.” The boys cheered around him. “But we will have to be careful. The angels aren’t going to like this.“ He admonished them, bringing them back to reality. “We could be making her even more of a target.”  
  
Damien sighed. “Thank you.” he beamed at James and turned back to the spirit. James knew it wasn’t only Harold Anderson thanking him.  
  
“Uhh!” Damien suddenly jumped and blushed bright red.  
  
“What?” Erik asked, raising an eyebrow.  
  
“What did he say?” Matthew also asked, bewildered as Damien fought for composure.  
  
“He… He wants to know if we think she’s cute.” Damien continued to blush as the others felt their own faces reddening.  
  
“We’ll do whatever she wishes to make her happy.” Erik practically sang, flashing a wicked grin.  
  
“Shut up!” Sam yelled, throwing an apple from the fruit bowl in the center of the table at his brother. Erik nimbly caught it, used to Sam’s outbursts.  
  
“Mmmm.” Erik hummed in self-satisfaction as he took a bite.  
  
James closed his eyes, wondering what they were getting themselves into, but he couldn’t keep his own smile from his face. Just the thought of Mika’s eyes looking into his, her trusting hand resting on his arm, flooded him with warmth. He wasn’t sure whom she would choose, but if she chose him, he would dedicate the rest of his life to making her happy.


End file.
